wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Fierceteeth
Fierceteeth is a female NightWing and is Starflight's half-sister. She is the daughter of Farsight with an unknown father. She is two years older than Starflight. She and Strongwings appear to be "an odd couple", as described by Sunny during ''The Brightest Night''. Biography ''The Dark Secret Fierceteeth was among the young NightWings that Starflight met on his first night on the NightWing island. She explained that they were related through their mother, who was later confirmed as being Farsight, but didn't try to interact with Starflight in any way other than wishing he was dead. When the volcano erupted, she chose to accept Glory as her new queen in order to be allowed into the Rainforest Kingdom, though it appears that being let into the Rainforest was the only reason Fierceteeth accepted Glory, as she soon kidnapped Sunny and was shown to be plotting against the RainWings. The Brightest Night During the confusion caused by Starflight's injury, Fierceteeth, Strongwings and Preyhunter kidnapped Sunny. They intended to sell her to Princess Burn in order to gain an army to take the Rainforest Kingdom for the NightWings. However, Sunny escaped, and followed after them, even managing to steal the Obsidian Mirror from Preyhunter while the three NightWings slept. Despite these setbacks, the three NightWings, with Sunny still following, made their way to the Scorpion Den, hoping to recruit a SandWing messenger. They were instead arrested by the Outclaws, and Preyhunter was killed by their leader, Thorn. They were then indefinitely locked in a jail in the Sand Kingdom by Thorn, presumably for kidnapping her daughter. ''Prisoners Fierceteeth was in Thorn's dungeon with Strongwings. She scribbles notes to Saguaro, an intimidating female SandWing guard with a scar over her heart. In her first story, Fierceteeth talks about the hatching of Starflight and how much her mother would stare and hope at the egg, waiting for it to reveal the dragonet. Fierceteeth was only two then. Soon Morrowseer comes storming in and growls at Farsight to hand over the egg. Fierceteeth hears and immediately asks Morrowseer if she could take his place, but he just refuses and rushes off with the egg. From then on, Fierceteeth started pretending Morrowseer was her father and following him around, hoping to get a chance to visit the mainland, but this unfortunately never happened. In her second story, Fierceteeth states how she met Strongwings, and why they were a couple and she will never leave him. One day after class, Fierceteeth met Strongwings after he exploded one of Mastermind's experiments and got thrown out of the lab. They sneak off to the rainforest, and are subsequently caught. But when Fierceteeth gets blamed, Strongwings defends her and insists that it was all his idea. Fierceeth realizes that he values and loves her, so she decides to get into a partnership with him. Moon Rising It was mentioned by Qibli that Thorn had been planning to send her and Strongwings back to Glory as her prisoners. ''Winter Turning'' While Glory, Winter, and his friends are talking, Glory tells Winter that there are two prisoners she should take care of, but Thorn had agreed to hold them in her prison for now. In the epilogue, a NightWing dragonet, presumably Mightyclaws, thinks about a secret letter he got from his friends about escaping Thorn's prison, most likely Fierceteeth and Strongwings. This theory makes sense, however, in Moon Rising, Qibli seems to believe they were sent to Glory. He may have simply not been informed of Glory and Thorn's agreement. Talons of Power Tsunami mentioned to Sunny that some prisoners had escaped from Queen Thorn's prison. This may have been Fierceteeth and Strongwings. Fiercereeth, Strongwings and two unknown SandWings attempted to kill Queen Glory. The two unknown SandWings are most likely Saguaro and Oynx but this is not confirmed. Darkstalker stops them from killing Glory and kills one of the SandWings. Fierceteeth, Strongwings and the sandwing are put in the RainWings new prison. In the morning Darkstalker let's Fierceteeth be free and she becomes some sort of member in his court. Personality Just like her name implies, Fierceteeth is very fierce and bold, and is typically hostile towards everyone, even those she has feelings towards. Like several other NightWings, she is shown to be arrogant and proud, believing in the superiority of her tribe. As shown in "Prisoners," she is very cunning and ambitious. However, she does seem to have a softer side, as shows in her story about Strongwings. She has also been holding a grudge against Starflight since she was little even though it was not his fault so she likes to find blame. But if her plan worked and they dragonets of destiny were killed she claims she would still find a way to keep him alive. Trivia * Fierceteeth was the first Winglets protagonist and POV. * Fierceteeth's winglets was the first book in Wings of Fire to be written in letters from one dragon to another during the whole book. * Fierceteeth could be considered an antagonist due to her plans to take over being queen of the rainforest from Glory. Relationships Starflight Despite learning Starflight is her half-brother, she shows absolutely no concern or care for him. There have been several times that she clearly wished he would die. She believes that she would have made a better Dragonet of Destiny, and is jealous of how he was able to grow up on the mainland. She considers him useless, and a terrible Dragonet of Destiny and NightWing. However, in Prisoners she stated that although she would kill the other Dragonets of Destiny if her plan worked out, she would not kill Starflight because "you can't waste a Nightwing", even though he betrayed their tribe. Fierceteeth hoped that someday Starflight could be "fixed". Strongwings Fierceteeth and Strongwings share strong romantic feelings. Sunny thought that they were an odd couple, for even though Strongwings was so much stronger and bulkier, he was very obedient towards Fierceteeth, and lets her order him around. She's still quite hostile or harsh towards him when he messes up or snores too loudly, but we still get a sense that she cares for him, as she calls him, "the only dragon I can trust in all of Pyrrhia". Quotes "Because it should have been me. I would have been perfect for the prophecy. I would be brilliant at saving the world. I would also have been brilliant at leading the other dragonets, proving that NightWings are the best tribe, and making sure things happened exactly as we wanted them to." -In Prisoners "I´m the dragonet with no destiny!" -In Prisoners "It's very simple. We don't like our queen. You don't like your queen. Together we eliminate them, and then our tribes can go back to ignoring each other forever." -''To Saguaro in her notes ''“But I deserve to be free. Everything I did, all my so-called “crimes,” were for the good of my fellow NightWings. I was trying to find us an ally who would restore our power. I was trying to save us from being controlled by another tribe. I was trying to make sure we had a real home of our own!” -In Prisoners "Weak. I'd have him sent back, too." -In The Dark Secret "Yes, this is the touching family reunion part. Same mother, different fathers, we assume. How do you feel? Ill? Very ill? Dying, perhaps?" - To Starflight "I'll take it. That'd be even better than being in the prophecy. If that RainWing can be queen, why not me? I'm bigger than her." "Not too impressed with your intelligence, are they?" -To Sunny "Why wouldn't we go straight to Burn's stronghold?" "Shut up!" - To Strongwings "It's my heart. I can put whoever I want in there." - About Strongwings' relationship with her. Gallery Typical NightWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|A typical NightWing (colored), by Joy Ang NightTransparent.png|A typical NightWing (lineart), by Joy Ang German nightwing.jpg|A typical NightWing from the German publication, by Max Meinzold Nightwing shaded .jpg Colorednightwing.png NightWings.png set_fire_to_the_rainwing.png|Fierceteeth burning Glory IMG_20160415_135215.jpg|Fierceteeth by RainWing Artist File:Fieceteethz.jpg|thumb Fierceteeth.jpg|cute Fierceteeth NightWing Sigil.png| NightWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing Category:NightWings Category:DS Characters Category:Females Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:BN Characters Category:Dragonets Category:Prisoners Characters Category:POVs Category:Starflight's Family Category:ToP Characters